Zettaiteki
An unbreakable blade that can never find peace. Background This is an ancient legendary God Zanpakuto that was created by the Kosumosukihaku's First [[Kaosu Souzou|'Saikououja']]. A long time ago not long after the Kyuuten no Souzou was created by this King, he made a weapon of amazing power. The very existence of this Zanpkauto is consider a myth. To protect, the Kosumsoukihakus from their enemies, the King made this Absolute-type ''zanpakuto. It was said, that other than a Saikououja only if someone won a very ancient and special tournament could they have it. The sword has been owned by hundreds, of powerful fighters, and it will only let a someone from the Souzou Clan or its Master harm someone with it. This makes the sword slightly sentimental, as despite it will only serve those with immense power it will do all it can to protects those of the Souzou Clan or its current Master. As such only in the hands of its master or someone from the Souzou Clan can harm someone of the Souzou Clan. Abilities & Powers '''Zettaiteki' ( ぜったいてき Absolute): The Zanapkuto itself is a nodachi with a circle tsuba, with the Kanji セーブ Save on the right side of the hilt collar and the Kanji くそ Damn ''on the left side. The Zanapkuto has no sheath. As well, this zanapkuto has no inner spirit. '''Eternal Immense Spiritual Power': Zettaiteki is unique as not only does it have its own source of spirit energy, it cannot be affected by its master's to give it new power. The sword's power is eternal uneffected by time. The sword's spiritual power is overwhelming, it has been stated that it possess over twice as much spiritual power as an average Captain-level Shinigami. The sword's spiritual pressure can only be controlled by if its master has greater Reiatsu, or a powerful intellect. Side notes.( The sword's power will not allow it to be sheathed, if it is put into a sheath the sheath will either shatter or the sword will make itself leave the sheath.) (The members of the Souzou Clan can control Zettaiteki, even if none possess any of the two requirements.) Self Developing: Zettaiteki can develop its own powers, however it will only do so in the hands of its greatest master. It will use its overwhelming power to make new powers, that fits the master's theme of powers. Now the master's Reiatsu cannot develop or create powers, abilities, and or techniques as the sword won't allow it. (Since Souzous are masters to the sword it cannot recognize, one of them as greater of a master than another one. As such the sword will not believe that it should make powers for one of them. However, a strong member of the clan can create abilities for the sword as it will allow it out of respect.) Deity-Like Power: One, of the most greatest aspects of this Zanpakuto is its hold the Kosumosukihaku's Deity-like power to be able to, destroy, harm, render useless or interact with the negative powers toward spirit energy, such as Sekkiseki and the force of Reason. Unlike, the Kosumosukihaku who can only use this ability only in limited time frames, this sword's ability is in a permanent state. The reason for this is, a Kosumosukihaku most keep focus to keep the ability active, while the sword doesn't have too due to it being a sword. Kiyoshi calls it slightly sentimental for this ability calling it a sword that will protect until it comes across a greater power. *As it is a Heavenly Zanpakuto, Demonic Spirit Beings of an race cannot grab it without being purified. *The Zanpakuto can also harm beings that exist in other world, planes or dimensions. Indestructibly: Zettaiteki itself is completely indestructible. The sword can never be destroyed. Now this only means it cannot be broken, damaged or destroyed and it doesn't age it still can be blocked in combact like any weapon. Also since the sword cannot be destroyed, the sharpness of the blade can never be dull. The only known explaination for this is that, this weapon was create before time began so, the laws of reality that govern as such didn't exist yet. For this reason things like this weapon, was made completely beyond the reach of reality's laws. Power Corruption Possession: Zettaiteki even though it is sentimental it really only true friend is to power. If is current master's mind isn't strong the sword other time and use will make the master feel invincible. The master will go an a rampage until the later are killed. The sword immensely overwhelming power is due to this, as it will control a weak master to fight. (Souzou clan member cannot be possessed by this effect.) Ownership: The most unique aspect of Zettaiteki, is that it chooses its master based on power solely. The Zanpakuto cannot cut any of the Souzou Clan, due that its creator was from it. It can only harm members of the Souzou Clan if another of its member holds it or unless, its current master holds it. If it is not held by a Souzou Clan member or by its master it will not cut anything. The sword will only transfer ownership to someone that has defeated or killed the current master. The sword can transfer ownership, even if the fighter is alive if it feel the current's master is too weak to properly use it. (Souzou Clan member don't count, as anyone from that clan can use the sword and all of its powers.) While it doesn't really befriend anything, but power it does remember to never harm the Souzou unless held by one of its members or by its master. Kurosairento Sainan (くろ サイレント さいなん Black Silent Misfortune) This is the only ability that no none Souzou Clan member has learned. By calling the abilitiy's name the blade will be surrounded by a solid shinny jet black aura. It then, gains a fearsome power. When cut by all this ability will make them see and feel any past injury either physical or mental or illness that they have had. While this isn't an acutal thing but an illusion. While it is an illusion it only affect the sense of sight and touch and it doesn't create pain but makes the victim relive any past pain. General Powers Like all Shinigami Zanpakuto this Zanpakuto has the following abilities. *Send Pluses to the Soul Society. *Purify Hollows. *Transform the Zanpakutō itself into more elaborate and powerful forms. Not through Shikai or through Bankai, but through abilities that the sword self-develops. Trivia Zettaiteki is self made zanpakuto with aspects of the Legendary Sword Excalibur from the Legend of Arthur Novels, Stories, and Movies. Also, with aspects of the ''Elder Wand ''from the Harry Potter Novels, and Movies. (The authors of those works take full credit for any aspect used that is similar to their work, that is on this article.)